The Eyes
by qtgurlie965
Summary: jus read! a kawaii lil fic bout kari! pweez read & review!


Hey! I know dat I'm in da middle of another fic but while datz on hold I just thoght of diz one. It'z a cute lil fic about kari. I wuz jus in da graduation mood! Hope u like! ^-^  
  
Diclaimer: I dun own nething.....  
  
Starts off when Kari graduates sixth grade.   
  
Then Kari returns to her old elementary school after getting her master's degree in law and just got back from her honeymoon. She finds many memories coming back.   
  
The Eyes  
  
POV: Kari  
  
It's graduation day. I'm so nervous. I don't know if I can read my speech in front of everyone. What if no one claps for me or if I mess up and people laugh? What if I trip on my dress while I'm walking down the aisle? Oh well, here it goes!  
  
It's time for me to go down to the podium. So far so good. I glance at TK at the last row. He gives me an encouraging smile. It eases my butterflies a bit.   
  
I begin my speech. As I look around the room I saw a young woman about 25 that I have never met. She has brown hair and light brown eyes. As I am reading my speech our eyes meet. She gives me confidence, I read my speech bolder and more powerful. It's like we're connected somehow. There's something in her eyes. The eyes.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
I can't believe that I'm back here. Everything has happened so fast. I can't believe that I finally got my degree in law. I can't believe that I am already married too. I'm only 25. I'm back here. In my old elementary school. Nothings really changed. It looks the same.  
  
It's my old classroom. Looks exactly the same. Oh! someone's coming!  
  
"Excuse me? Do I know you?" said a voice.  
  
Even after many years I can recognize my old homeroom teacher, Miss Sinsa. She has grown a lot older, but when I had her, she was in her first year of teaching, fresh out of collage. I think that was why she was so good at teaching, she was just taught a year before.   
  
"You probably don't remember me, but I'm Kari Kamiya. I was in your first class you taught," I said.  
  
"How could I forget you? I remember everyone in ma first class. You guys were great," exclaimed Miss Sinsa.   
"I'd like you to meet my new husband. We just got married last week and we came back from out honeymoon two days ago. This is Yuji Kiwako, my new husband," I said.  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
Just then a middle aged lady walks in, it's my old social studies teacher, Miss Messina. She hasn't changed at all either, except for the fact that she has wrinkles now.   
  
"Miss Messina?" I asked?  
  
"Do I know you?" asked Miss Messina.  
  
"Miss Messina, this is little Kari Kamiya. Don't you remember her?" said Miss Sinsa.   
  
"Wow, you're all grown up!"   
  
Just looking at them brings back so many memories.   
  
Sixth grade was the best year. Since we were the graduating class we got to have dances and pool parties and other great things. I went to all of the events with my best friend and first love, Tk Takashi. I wonder whatever happened to him.   
  
"Oh Kari. Do you know that Mr. Retonti is our principal now, can you believe it? Who would have ever thought," said Miss Sinsa.  
  
Mr. Retonti was my old science teacher. He was really funny and made school fun. He always wanted a good relationship with the people he worked with. Mr. Retonti's greatest wish was to become a school principal. I guess it came true!   
  
  
"Kari? Would you like to come see our graduation? It starts in a few minutes and you can say HI to Mr. Retonti," asked Miss Messina.   
  
"That would be great! Let's go Yuji," I said.  
  
  
When I got there, I recognized Mr. Retonti right away. He saw me too and waved. There was a sixth grade girl speaking, saying her speech. I was listening to her contently when Miss Sinsa said, "That's Mr. Retonti's daughter. Isn't her speech good?"  
  
  
POV: Mr Retonti's daughter.  
  
I was so nervous. What if I made a mistake. Oh no. They already called my name. No turning back now.   
As I walk towards the podium, I glance at my best friend, Tekari Takaishi and he gives me an encouraging smile. He makes me feel a bit better.   
  
I start my speech. My eyes wander to a young woman that I don't know. She is staring right at me. She has brown hair and brown eyes. It's like we have the same secret and I start to read my speech more powerfully. There is something in her eyes that I can't explain. The eyes. The eyes.  
  
U like? Pleez r and r! thanx for readin! ^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^ read ma otha fic 2! Remembrance of the Heart.   
  



End file.
